


The Next Journey

by Hedaweizen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Comedy, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Funny then serious, Gay Disasters, Inappropriate Humor, Ladies Loving Ladies, Probably more things I'm forgetting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, cursing, rom com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaweizen/pseuds/Hedaweizen
Summary: Clarke stood there a while just blatantly gawking at the woman as if she was a 13 year old boy hitting puberty seeing boobs for the first time. With that thought, Clarke tried to tell herself to stop starting to save her from embarrassment if the woman looked her way. The possibility of drool leaving her mouth was at a solid 94%. ‘Look away, Clarke. Now, gah she’s so pretty. No, look away. Okay? Now? Come on! Seriously, on the count of 3. 1… 2… wow.’ Green eyes had  met hers indicating she had been caught. ‘No turning back now. What do I do? Wave? No, it’s not like you know her. Wink at her? Ha, not his isn’t some 90’s heterosexual movie? Um. Oh, I know. Wait. No…. Stop.’“HI!” Clarke practically screams. Very, very, loudly.____________________________Just two gay disasters trying to figure out how to talk to one another without making a fool of themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa was walking down the street, downtown, after leaving a show. Enjoying the cool Portland air and relaxing with the light rain hitting her face. People passing by her with umbrellas to cover themselves or running to miss the rain. She never really understood the idea of people not stopping to just enjoy the small things in life. Instead, they rush to save themselves or their electronics and scurry inside to get dry.  

This had been a great night. Few drinks, great music, and a good crowd. Deciding to swing by a small venue was a fantastic idea, a smaller band she’d never heard of was playing. It ended up sparking something in her to do something different soon. Whether it be going on a random hike, discovering new parts of the town, or going out to just relax. Anything at all, anything that would be different from her normal weekend. Thus, there she was walking around town aimlessly.

Admiring the night sky while feeling cool drops of water hitting her face Lexa suddenly hears something that sounds like music to her ears. Literally just being at a show, her ears not ringing, it certainly wasn’t music. This was a different sound  and seemed lighter. Still gazing up at the sky she continues to listening. Not even really thinking of doing anything except feeling completely at peace. 

After what felt like days Lexa lowered her gaze to begin finding the source of the sound, that she now realizes is laughter, and sees a group of people. Bumping into each other, hugging, and, honestly, being a normal crowd on a weekend night. Continuing her faze along the people when she discovers a shade of blonde hair she swears she’s never quite seen before. To anyone else it would look like any other blonde but to belong to something so exquisite it seemed brand new to her. Hair flowing and shaking when all of a sudden it parts like curtains at a broadway show and reveals a goddess with blue eyes and the purest skin she’s ever seen.

‘ _Well, you definitely out gayed yourself today’_. Lexa always loved quoting Mean Girls. 

Trying to tear her eyes away to not stare she notices those blue eyes suddenly meet hers. Wait, that would mean… Yeah, she was definitely staring and had been caught at that. Just a random woman, walking down the street, probably looking a bit creepy in all the dark clothing, staring at another woman. Nothing to see here. Lexa continues walking and tries to just mosey along. Trying to return her thought process before she finally saw the face that held those blue eyes. In that moment is when Lexa saw the most gorgeous woman ever. 

Clarke’s enjoying another Friday night with the gang. The same old, same old. Nothing wrong with it, it was just kind of repetitive doing the same thing every night, with the same people, in the same bar. Hell, that’s why she moved out of a small town. To discover new things and be adventurous. At most, she’s ventured out to a different coffee shop and sat in silence reading the same book. It didn’t seem to cut it, this time.

The people surrounding her at this moment were by far the best people she could ever ask to be in her life. Always there for her through thick and thin. Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Murphy. Her little gang of dysfunctional, delusional, and crazy ass mother fuckers. There was never a night they would hang out and she wouldn’t laugh so hard and almost crying. Regularly having some type of new bruise to have a bad ass story following it. Things just seemed to be slowing down for her lately. As if time was moving in slow motion.

Usually, when Clarke felt cooped up like this she would do something semi reckless but always salvageable. For instance, throwing money around on a trip, buying things she doesn’t need, or even getting another animal. It’s been known to happen once, twice, or six times. Indeed her favorite quote was ‘treat yo self’. What’s a life full of stress, anger, and things you can’t always fix? Clarke liked to just sit back sometimes and enjoy life as much as possible. Tonight, however, seemed different. Honestly, for someone trying to be in-tune with herself, her feelings, and her surroundings something just felt off today. 

Suddenly, Clarke was shaken out of her thoughts and breaking out into laughter. Raven was always making some ridiculously sexual joke and that’s why she was her favorite. Never missing a ‘that’s what she said’ joke. Then it seemed like something inside her stopped. Looking around, anywhere, and everywhere for any explanation Clarke sees a woman standing across the street. Everything seemed to stopped. Not her breathing, she can see the fog forming in front of her face. Not her blood flow, she could feel her heart beating. Definitely not her bi-ness, her insides were on fire while looking at this woman. Unable to place her finger on it didn’t stop her from trying to figure it out. Mind running a mile a minute. 

Clarke stood there a while just blatantly gawking at the woman as if she was a 13 year old boy hitting puberty seeing boobs for the first time. With that thought, Clarke tried to tell herself to stop starting to save her from embarrassment if the woman looked her way. The possibility of drool leaving her mouth was at a solid 94%. _‘Look away, Clarke. Now, gah she’s so pretty. No, look away. Okay? Now? Come on! Seriously, on the count of 3. 1… 2… wow.’_ Green eyes had  met hers indicating she had been caught. _‘No turning back now. What do I do? Wave? No, it’s not like you know her. Wink at her? Ha, not his isn’t some 90’s heterosexual movie? Um. Oh, I know. Wait. No…. Stop.’_

“HI!” Clarke practically screams. Very, very, loudly.

 _‘Face. To. Palm’_. Because yes, out of all the things Clarke could’ve done she decided to wail ‘hi’ at a stranger across the street. Absolutely no other words followed. No slight laughter, awkward smile, or body language to gesture more. Just yelling at a beautiful woman across the street. _‘Seems like a normal thing to do. Absolutely normal.’_ Clarke tried telling herself. 

The group stares at Clarke, suddenly startled, and tries to follow her stares. Looking like a group of meerkats they all notice the woman across the street all turning back and laughing. Murphy pats her shoulder “I thought I was the weirdo around women. Good job, Clarke" continuing to laugh . That’s when Octavia pulls Clarke so they can continue walking to the different bar, and ultimately saving her from just humiliating herself. 

Lexa is trying to understand what just happened. Out of nowhere this sexy woman just screamed “HI!” In her direction. She tries to find the blondes eyes again only to see her being pulled away. _‘Do I know her? I think I would remember a face like that.’_ Lexa thinks. Maybe she was mistaken for someone else? Looking around Lexa see’s no one in sight. Everyone else on the opposite side of the streets with all the bars.

Realization sets in and Lexa realizes that the blonde was in fact looking at her, cheeks become red, shock sets in, and horror in her eyes. At that moment Lexa has to smile and slowly realize that gorgeous stranger was in deed yelling at her and it seems to have been an accident. What the hell does Lexa do? Well, yell hi back? _‘No, I don’t even know her. Wait, I guess that’s the point.’_ Lexa thinks. However, before Lexa can even think of stopping herself, she already sees her hand in front of her. Moving side to side. Waving at the woman. No matter how hard she thinks, and even tries to commands it, her hand won’t stop waving. The friends surrounding her had since grabbed her and moved along with their night. Now stuck there waving, like an idiot, at a fleeting blonde. 

_‘Bye?’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mention this before but hope everyone realizes...
> 
> The 'italic' are thoughts and the actual words being said aloud are "words". Just a heads up.

Lexa wakes up to her dog looking directly at your face, almost in a creepy like way, but still is by far the best way to wake. Pecu was by far the best dog and being woken up by her was a luxury. Pecu, short for Pecuiari is latin for ‘Special’, was a pitbull mix. She was muscular, short, beautiful, and incredibly unaware of her size. Hence the sharp pain in Lexa's stomach as Pecu jumped on her. 

Pecu must've known it was Sunday because that meant it was her day for the walk around town. Lexa forced herself to wake up and began preparing to set out for a short adventure. Being in this city never got old. It was currently 10am, cloudy, cool, and perfect. Pecu didn’t need her jacket or boots today, just a simple walk around town would do. Lexa strapped on her harness and Pecu was already running towards the door.

Sunday brunch never ceased to amaze Clarke. Bellamy was always hungover complaining about some girl. Raven was somehow never hungover bragging about some person she banged or was getting ready to bang. Octavia always so perky yet always glancing around like someone was out to get her. Then there was Murphy, sound asleep. He seems to have mastered the art of falling asleep while sitting up and seeming fully awake. This was always her favorite part of the week. No one can really complain about having friends, food, and a reason to drink before noon.

All of them rushing towards the bacon placed in front of them like barbarians that haven’t eaten in days. Stories being exchanged left and right, mimosas being poured, Murphy trying to throw hashbrowns at Raven to catch with her mouth, and stunning brunettes walking in stopping the universe that exists around them all. ' _Wait, holy shit.'_ Clarke stops and looks at the brunette that just walked in the door. _'Awwww, and that dog is adorable! Only a matter of seconds…._

“OMG, can I pet your dog?” Octavia somehow already on the floor in front of the dog before her thought was finished. The stranger looks down at Octavia and her dog and smiles.

Lexa and Pecu had walked into a new restaurant they stumbled upon their walk. Within a millisecond of opening the front door a tiny brunette woman knee slid over in front of Pecu and was begging to pet her. Lexa couldn't help but laugh slightly at how the scene broke out in front of her. _'Who am I to judge, if I could knee slide like that I would do it to every dog I see'_ Lexa thinks while looking down at them both smiling.

 _'_ _God, that smile could break wars up, cure world hunger, stop global warming, and settle the sexual frustration in my pants.'_   Clarke thinks and is now actively trying not to get to wrapped up in her head about that little last bit. Just for now, at least. Then notices she is already up on her feet and moving to stand, well squat, next to Octavia. Words have yet to spill out of Clarkes mouth yet, apparently something that was going to be a problem. Since she was yet again, just staring at this woman as is if she was the lesbian Jesus. 

"Absolutely, she's a lover and definite lover of neck scratches." Lexa said smiling at the brunette.

Lexa takes a look around the new spot they stopped by. Removing her sunglasses and looking up to see the same eyes she saw the night before. Well, damn, if the universe was trying to send them a sign it had definitely been received. Oddly enough, the blonde was already staring at Lexa. However, the blonde was currently looking at her like she just told her that Santa doesn’t exist. _'Is she offended that I allowed a stranger to pet me dog? Or that Pecu is a pitbull mix and is scared of her? Well she seems to know this woman.'._ Lexa tries to feel the room and smiles at the blonde but she quickly looks down at her friend and seems frightened. Her friend, however, is farthest from that she's currently talking to Pecu like baby and hugging her. “Oh my fucking god Clarke, pet her! She is the softest dog in the world!”

Lexa tries to make eye contact again and says towards the blonde "She may look like a beast but she's a very nice dog. She's never hurt anyone or anything, she won't bite or anything. I know pitbulls are known for that but I swear she's an angel."

Clarke's eyes seem to bulge out of her sockets as she realizes she still hasn't said anything and probably looks scared to death. "Oh, no. Sorry, I don't believe those stereotypes. I mean, it's always the owners fault. Not saying that you're a terrible person and raising her to fight other animals. Cat caught my face I guess... I mean tongue. My tongue." Clarke blushes and can't seem to stop herself from continuing "The cat got my tongue I mean, you know the phrase. Which doesn't make much sense because why would someones tongue be by a cat's paw?..." Clarke tries to catch her breath and dares to look away, literally anywhere except at the brunette, so she looks towards the dog in front of her.

 _'Stop, lean down, and pet the fucking dog you rambling buffoon.'_ Clarke thinks.

"Clarke, just pet the damn dog already and stop embarrasing yourself" Octavia says as she continues to pet the dog "What's her name, she's beautiful?".

“Well, I don't know why ones tongue would be that close to a cats paw. That's actually a good question. I'm not a cat person myself but I know one, maybe I can ask her?" Lexa stops herself realizing she is also rambling. She rubs the back of her neck and continues " Haha, anyways, uhm her name Pecu. And watch out because she know's how cute she is" Lexa says looking at the three trying to stop her blush and smile at them.

Octavia's had a front row to all of this unfolding before her and can't help but be very amused. Realizing Clarke may need help she elbows her and looks at her. "Ow!"Clarke yelps. Looking at Octavia as she stare at her trying to motion her towards the stranger.

 _'Speak. Say words. Do more then just squat here. Ready… 1, 2, 3, and go! Wait, no. Damn, she's pretty.'_ Clarke is stuck in her head thinking when she feels herself getting licked on the face. Clarke has now went from wanting to introduce herself to this stunning woman to kissing her dog instead. Normally Clarke wouldn’t complain, what with being a dog person but right now Clarke was thinking ' _I would much rather be getting licked by the owner. WOAH! Tone down the gay, Clarke.'_

Lexa watches the blonde open and close her mouth. Getting kiss attacked by Pecu and looking lost. _'Damn, Pecu has good taste. Maybe she can help me out?'_ Lexa thinks.

 _'Let’s try this again. Ready? You can do this. Just like riding a bike. Yeah, riding a bike into a vagina. Damn it! Stop it.'_ Clarke is done with being in her damn head and is determined to speak words to this stranger.

“WHAT KIND OF DOG IS SHE?!” Clarke screams. 

Lexa is started by the pitch of her voice. Oh, wait. It may make sense now _'Maybe she's deaf! Now this all makes sense. Means she's good with her hands. Heyyyyy.'_ Lexa thinks. 

“She. Is. A. Pit. Bull. MIX!” Lexa tries to sound out perfectly with her mouth so the blonde can read her lips, however she doesn't know why she's yelling since she is deaf. Whatever is actually happening right now could probably be going a lot better for them both.  

“Why the hell are you two yelling at each other?” The tiny woman asks looking between Lexa and Clarke.

 _'Ah, shit. Her friend hasn't been yelling at her. She has been using a normal tone. Maybe not deaf? Oh, an inner ear thing? You know what, stop being an idiot. Just smile and play it out. You got this.'_ Lexa peps herself up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were deaf or hard of hearing?" Lexa says motioning towards the blonde. Eyes trying to portray the question and also sympathy if she was wrong. 

Clarke straightens up and looks at the stranger “Sorry, I seem to not know the volume of my voice. I guess I’m a screamer!” Clarke's face goes red and eyes wide “I mean not that I am, you know. Like screaming all the time. Sexually. Well I mean I d-“ Octavia hits Clarke again trying to get her to stop. 

By this point everyone is starting to laugh. Lexa looks at them both "I'm sorry, my mistake."

“Not your mistake, necessarily. Clarke here is apparently just major dork and sometimes she doesn’t understand that if you see something you like you can just use normal vol-“ Then it was Clarkes turn to hit Octavia. Both of them now slap fighting each other.

 _'Well, now that I've seemed to embarrass myself...  Wait, does she see something she likes? Go, go, gadget gaydar!'_ Lexa thinks eyeing the blonde.

“What my friend is trying to say is that your dog is beautiful and we are all VERY hungover!" Clarke says as she grabs Octavia in a headlock. "She really is a lover isn’t she?” Clarke says while Octavia seems to have gotten comfortable in the headlock and continues to pet Pecu. 

“Indeed she is, just like her mom!”  Lexa says and abruptly stops herself. _'Just said that out loud, didn't I? Yup, cause now these woman are looking at me like those words just exited my mouth. Awesome. Great Sunday so far'_

Clarke starts to lightly rub her cheeks noticing her face hurts. She haven’t smiled this much in a long time. _'How is someone so gorgeous in front of me right now looking directly at me? Oh yea, fuck. Right in front of me. Probably waiting for a reply. To a very subtle and flirty remark? Wait, was that flirty? Yeah… No? Yeah? Say normal things Clarke. Introduce yourself. Shake a hand, pat a shoulder, smile and nod. Do. Something!'_

Clarke releases Octavia from the headlock and chuckles at the brunettes reply. She starts to straighten out her outfit as Octavia is fixing her hair and petting the dog farewell. “Well we will let you get your coffee, or food, or both. It was nice meeting you..." Clarke stops realizing they have yet to exchange names. "I’m Clarke by the way" she extends her hand "and this is Octavia”. Both have shaken the strangers hand. 

 _'Holy shit. Good job. Maybe you can do this! Now exit gracefully and bid good day. You’re on a roll'_ Clarke thinks and let's go of the woman's hand. 

"You really do have a gorgeous face.” Clarke's eyes widen and she tries to backtrack quickly “ I mean DOG. Gorgeous dog. Not that you’re ugly. Not by any means. I mean look at you.” 

Octavia bursts out laughing and starts shaking her head. She stands up and waves at them both as she walks back to the table. The strangers make eye contact again.

“Thank you for complimenting my dog… and my face? I'm Lexa” She smiles and offers her hand also. _'We have already done this... '_ Lexa thinks while still shaking her hand. 

“Haha. I mean it is a nice dog… and a nice face. " Clarke shrugs and laughs slightly. "Well, again I hope you enjoy your day, Lexa” Then realizes she is still shaking Lexa's hand. _'Still shaking hands I see. Or is she still shaking mine? Yeah, she’s still shaking mine. Stop? Laugh? Yeah. Already said bye so just walk away. Try to let go andddddd walk away'_ Clarke thinks making no sudden movements.

“Sorry.” Lexa says finally releasing Clarkes hand. “She seem to really like you guys. Anyways, it was nice meeting you and your friend, Clarke. See you around.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Clarke says and backs away from Lexa and Pecu smiling. Feeling confident now knowing both their names. 

Both of them somehow simultaneously thinking _'Mental high five!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would foresee the universe to be so kind to a bisexual and lesbian woman, to have them meet by chance and continue throwing them together? As if the writers weren’t trying to actively ruin their existence and possible relationship? Who doesn't love a good queer love story?

Lexa loved going to a music store at least once a month. This place was a local shop that had great vinyls, posters, and a lot of random shit you won't ever need but will absolutely buy. For instance, last time she was there she got a great deal on a Billy Idol vinyl and also ended up buying a marshmallow shooter. So far using it once while drunk trying to make them into Lincoln's mouth from across the room. The highest in a row they got was 13 and they were fucking proud of it!

Finding herself in the store again Lexa started rummaging around the bins trying to find something interesting. _'$37 for Barbra Streisand? Next. $5 for a Weird Al? Why was this even invented?! NEXT. Oooooo, $20 for The Smiths The Queen is Dead vinyl? Please and thank you.'_ Looking over the vinyl she continues down the aisle to go look through the rest of the store. In doing so Lexa bumps into someone knocking the vinyl and person to the floor. 

“Oh dear, my apologies!" Lexa stutters out quickly.

 _'Clarke.'_ she thinks as she goes to help her off the floor. _'Thank you gay gods!'_ Lexa thinks as she sees Clarke in full view now on the floor trying to reach up to grab Lexa's extended hand.

That's when the golden unicorn exits the rainbow gates of a gay pride parade. Aka Clarke giggles. _'Oh my damn, did she just giggle? Who giggles and is still sexy? No one. That’s who. That's usually creepy. Seriously, what can't she do? Oh, apparently get up!'_ Lexa screaming at herself internally as she see's Clarke still struggling. Finally she tries to actually help Clarke up versus holding onto her hand and staring at her on the ground.

As Clarke dusts off her pants and looks to Lexa. “Your apology is accepted, reciprocated, and appreciated. “ Obviously mocking Lexa's formal apology instead of being a normal person and just saying sorry or thanks. Welcome to 1920!

Lexa holds her vinyl in place and looks to Clarke eyebrows raised. "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke." 

Clarke looks wide-eyed at Lexa worried she may have offended her. That is until Lexa smiles slightly at her and starts to laugh. _'Phew! Now how about we talk like normal gays. Wait, don't assume we know that makes an ass out of u and me. Well, only me since I'm just blabbering in my head. Time to start the great debate!_ ' Clarke thinks as she looks over Lexa.

 _'Why is she looking at me like that? Is she judging my music taste? It’s a good fucking vinyl. What’s her eyebrow doing? How does someone arch it like that? I can’t even wink! Damn it, nipples not now. Contain yourselves and go back down. I repeat, go back down!'_ Lexa thinks as she is apparently very excited. Cocking her head to the side while looking at Clarke and trying to figure out what the hell is going on...

_'Combat boots, check. Skinny jeans, check. Flannel, check. Judging and concerned eyes, chec-. Fuck. I’m staring again. Yeah, this is awesome. Hello again from the strange and unknown world of Clarke meeting pretty girls live!'_

Clarke stops the very visibile starting and shakes her head. “Hi!” Clarke says in a very normal tone.  _'Already getting better than last time, good job!'_

“Well, hello.” Lexa says slightly chuckling and definitely smiling.

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out where your... shirt was from. I think I have that shirt and if not I should get it. It looks really good on you." Clarke says blushing. _'Are you trying to buy her shirt or hit on her?'_

“Funny seeing you here.” Clarke said looking at Lexa.

“Is it?” Lexa questions playfully.

“Well, you know. Just the fact that I just met you and here we are again running into each other.” ‘There we go Griffin, just making normal conversation with a person. A person who has a jawline you can sit on- damn it! Turn the gay down. I repeat, turn the gay DOWN.’ Clarke thinks getting in her own sexually perverted mind again.

“I guess so, you finding anything good?” Lexa asks.

“Not yet, what do you have?” Clarke returns trying to catch a look at her vinyl.

“Just The Smiths, I love older music. This is one of my favorite bands, actually.” Lexa says holding out her vinyl for Clarke to see.

“Really? I have’t had someone that could actually appreciate older music before. I mean, not saying I HAVE you. I don’t own you. No slave auction here. Not that slavery is still a thing. At least here, because you know it’s a thing in other countries. They’re suffer-“ Clarke starts babbling only to stop as she hears Lexa laughing.

Lexa is laughing at her, again. ‘Hold that, she’s full on laughing at this point. Well, I guess if making a full of myself is key to this laughter I shall do it often’ Clarke thinks looking over at Lexa smiling at her.

 _‘Oh my god, stop laughing damnit. She’s going to think you’re making fun of her. I just never thought I would find someone that could ramble more than myself. I’m assuming she’s rambling, because that’s what I do. Wait, I do that around a hot person. Does she think?’_ Lexa thinks and stops laughing to catch her breath and looks to Clarke.

“You’re good haha. I understand, not a lot of my friends appreciate good music when they hear it. What kind of stuff are you into?” Lexa says. _‘Well excuse me, Dr. Smooth Operator has entered the building. Initiate smirk sequence. DO THE SMIRK.’_ Lexa thinks moving half her mouth to do the infamous Woods Smirk.

Clarke can’t even control herself looking over at Lexa now, who is smirking. _‘Holy fuck. Is that a smile? NO! That’s a smirk? A sign from Aphrodite herself to hump this woman face right here and now!’_

“What are you usually into? Anything particular? Or just one of those random and lost souls?” Lexa asks Clarke. 

“Afraid I’m just another lost soul. Give me a good beat or good lyrics and I’m yours”. Clarke replies. _‘Hold up, wait a minute, let me put-. No, just smile. Test the gay waters just a bit.’_

“I like that. I love coming here, I try to get out and about in music stores at least once a month. I haven’t seen you before. Need help looking for anything?” Lexa questions.

“I can never turn down free help. What do you recommend?” Clarke questions letting her fingers flow over the different records. “Maybe you can help me by just your touch?” Clarke flirts.

“I’d hope my touch can help” Lexa thinks. Wait, Lexa says… _‘Ah! Think don’t say. THINK DON’T SAY!’_ Lexa says trying to recover quickly.

 “I mean, I have been in this place a lot and own a lot of records. Let’s go random and go towards, Indie?” Lexa walks away quickly blushing.

Clarke nods at her smiling and blushing in return _‘Are those cheeks a bit more rosy than usual? Surely not. Wait, I never gathered the information taken the other day. Go, go gadget gaydar. Is this a queer woman standing in front of me? To the side of me? Whatever, you get it…. Is the hot blonde a queer woman?!’_

“Well, let’s go towards indie then.” Lexa says behind her to Clarke. Clarke smiles and follows behind Lexa towards the ‘Indie’ section. Also leaving her with the best view a little ‘ol queer could ask for. _‘Ass, ass, ass, ass…. A rap song has never been so accurate.’_

As they continue looking through a variety of music Lexa let’s her eyes wonder and appreciate the blonde beside her. Lexa hasn’t been in the Portland scene that long but she questions how she could see and meet this beautiful woman in front of her 3 days in a row and have never seen her before. _‘Should I change to meet her again or ask for her number? No, I can’t just ask a woman for her number like that. Maybe, coffee? You’re a grown ass woman Woods, let’s go for drinks. Yeah, shoot for drinks sometime.’_

Lexa opens her mouth to say something but Clarke catches her wondering eyes looking at her. Lexa feels like she’s just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Looking down to the records quickly she looses any cool that she had. 

 _‘Just see if she wants to swing by sometime. Not creepy at all. If she loves a good vinyl then she has to appreciate my setup.’_ Clarke pushes herself.

“Would you-“   
“Do you may-“  
  
They both say at the same time. Laughing and looking at each other. Making the most intense eye contact either one of them have ever made with a stranger before. Even though they knew each others name, that’s not to say they weren’t still essentially strangers.

Clarkes the first one to break “Would you want to swing by sometime and see my collection? I have an amazing setup. My dad handed me down his Pioneer player and speaker setups from the 80’s. It’s in great condition and figured if you appreciate a good vinyl enough you would want to see it?” Clarke get’s out finally able to stop herself rambling, takes a deep breath, and looks up at Lexa. 

Lexa smiles at her fondly and also, unfortunately, realizing the time. “I would love to but I have an appointment coming up in a bit. Can I maybe get your number so we can reschedule?” 

“Absolutely.” Clarke smiles at her nodding a bit more enthusiastically than anticipated.

They exchange numbers and hope to meet again sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s important to me to say queer versus lesbian or even gay. I myself and a huge gold star, boob loving, lesbian card carrier since birth. However, I have a lot of love for my pan and bisexual family. If this offends anyone this isn’t the fic for you. We gotta love all our women no matter how big or small their lady loving side is!
> 
> Thanks again for the love, kudos, and some comments. Again, this is my first fanfic so I'm learning as I go and just trying to do a bit of what I have wanted to see in a fanfic before. Anything you guys want to see let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into Lexa's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anyone to proof-read so this may have errors. I tried to double check it but.... fuck it. Enjoy?

The appointment had went well for Lexa. She was meeting with a new potential donor for her company. Lexa was lucky enough to never have to worry financially about getting bills paid. She wasn't one to parade around with her money and kept things simple. Usually buying used or refurbished things and never buying more than she needed. Lexa ran her own equality non-profit organization in Portland. 

This specific meeting was trying to get new opportunities and even internships within companies for some LGBT youth in the city. Coming from money was a blessing and a curse but she was strong-willed to make a name for herself. Aside from the lavish life of being your own boss Lexa was currently struggling with the age old question 'How long do you wait to text someone?'.

She wouldn't dare ask Anya or Lincoln for help, knowing they would give her so much shit for it. Lexa may or may not have googled the question and looked at blogs and such. Lexa was experienced in the art of women and liked to consider herself smooth as fuck. However, that was usually after a few dates. The actual adventure to that spot to be comfortable was the hard part. Especially if the woman she was interested in had the body and smile like Clarke did. 

Lexa had once told a woman that she liked her face while trying to tell her she looked pretty. Yes, the struggle of hitting on a woman in the beginning was always an art she had yet to fully master. After all was said and done though Lexa was, as she liked to say, "romantic as fuck".  A real ladies lady. 

 _'I mean, can you ever really break the ice in a smooth type fashion?'_ she questioned thinking of what to even say once she decided to text Clarke. Arriving at her loft after a short walk she went upstairs to try and relax while overthinking the entire thing. As she opened the door Anya was on her couch with her feet up on the coffee table yelling at the TV.

"Hey homo! What's up?!" Anya says to her as she walks in. "How'd the meeting go?"

"I think it went well, they said they would let me know be the end of the week any ideas or opportunities they have available. Also, get your damn gremlin feet off my coffee table."Lexa says walking towards Anya and pushing her feet down while settling on the couch. Still being relatively earlier in the afternoon there was some soccer matches on so she sat back to relax and watch the game.

"A) Congrats that's awesome. B) My feet are fucking cute. C) Rude" Anya says as doesn't even break eye contact with the TV but points her finger at Lexa.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Which one of your sexual conquests told you that?" Lexa questioned.

"Psh, wouldn't you like to know." Anya smugly smiles.

They continue to watch the game for a bit but definitely not quietly. Yelling expletives at the refs and calls. At halftime Lexa get's up and heads into the kitchen to grab a beer when Anya yells "can you grab me one?"

"Oh, you mean one of my beers? Sure, why not." Lexa replies rolling her eyes and grabbing her a beer. 

Lexa walks back to sit on the couch, hands Anya her beer, and sits looking at her phone blankly. Starting at Clarke's contact information. Next thing she knows Anya's face is directly next to hers looking down at her phone too. Personal space meaning nothing to her.

"What are we looking at?" Anya says glancing down at Lexa's phone. "Who's he? Give me the deets? The low down. The 311. Your gay ass agenda. Is this someone for me? Someone for Miller? Someone for -"

Lexa cut Anya off by hitting her head with a pillow and effectively removing her out of her personal space. Anya stumbles back into the arm of the couch spilling just a bit of beer on her arm. No worries though, she's not one to waste any little bit of alcohol. She licks the spot where the beer was and suctions that part of her arm. Looking up and smiling at Lexa.

"I will never get over how gross you are sometimes." Lexa says to Anya shaking her head in disgust yet still laughing.

"I'm going to have no regrets if another prohibition happens." Replies Anya finishing off any spec of beer on her arm. 

Lexa rolls her eyes and looks down at her phone again. Not noticing Anya had gotten up from the couch already. She hears a familiar sound which makes her stop instantly. Looking over at Anya and sees her holding a Nerf gun pointing it at her. 

"Don't make me do anything I don't want to do. I believe I asked you a question." Anya says pointing the gun at Lexa.

"If you shoot me with that I will be over to you in a matter of seconds and karate chop your vag so hard you will be out of commission for at least a week" Lexa says as she glares at Anya slowly placing her beer down.

Anya stars her down. "Just answer the question and no one has to get hurt. It would be a shame of Pecu were to get thrown into the mix." she says glancing over to where Pecu is laying. Her ears perking up at the sound of her name.

"You wouldn't! You know that damn gun scares her!"Lexa yells as she tries to take a step towards Anya. 

"Well then, why don't you be a good owner and do what needs to be done. Easy P to the Z." Anya says starting to move the gun down.

"I really hate you, that is absolutely not how to say that, and it's 411 not 311 you ass hat. Ugh, fine." Lexa raises her hands in the air signaling defeat and sits back down to attend to her beer.

"Do you want the long or short version?" Lexa asks Anya taking a sip of her beer. 

"That depends, answer the first question and I will give you my answer." Anya replies sitting back down on the couch also grabbing her beer.

"I was looking at a contact of someone I just recently acquired, it's a woman not a man, and none of the above." Lexa states calmly, trying to not give anymore information then she has to.

Anya looks at her questionably and smiles "Acquired? Really?! Obviously I want the long story because from what I can gather and how you are talking you we're probably some type of hopeless lesbian doing disastrous things to try and talk to a female." she finishes clapping her hands and getting comfortable on the couch.

"You don't know tha-" Lexa tries to rebuttal but knows it's hopeless. "Fine."

Lexa give Anya the entire story of when she first saw Clarke, to the restaurant, and finishing it up at the record shop. As she's finishing up the story Anya starts laughing so hard she can't even hear herself talk, let alone think.

"Well of course she's at least a little gay you young, blind, naive, lesbian! Damn, she sounds almost as bad as you with the shenanigans. I MUST meet her! She brought up slavery?!?!" Anya finishes the last question as best possible while laughing and trying to catch her breath. At this point Anya is bent over trying to stop laughing.

Lexa just sees this as an chance and grabs the end of her shirt and raises it to catch on her head. Trapping her within her own shirt then twat swatting her. This was something they made up and just started doing. They chose this method after a few too many visits to a urgent care or ER. The methods before of tripping, punching, or pushing would usually result in a broken limb or stab wound. Needless to say, the twat swat was an effective method.

Anya grabs her crotch and falls down. "Damn it, that was a low blow! Literally!" 

"Well, I needed a way to get you to shut the hell up and try to actually help me. We both know the twat swat always works." Lexa says walking over to help Anya up.

"Yeah, you're right." Anya says before she also twat swats Lexa. Resulting in them both falling to the ground, groaning, and holding their lady bits.

At that exact moment the door opens and Lincoln walks in. "What's up-" he starts and then quickly stops after seeing them both on the floor. "Haha, twat swat battle again?" he asks looking down at the two. Both Lexa and Anya simply nodding while getting up. 

"Now ladies, we can talk this out without violence. Especially for the sake of your va-jay-jays." Lincoln says sternly covering his chest with his arms. 

"She starte-"  
"I was a vic-"  
  
They both try to get out at the same time. Lincoln holds his hands up and stops both of them. "You're going to make me do it aren't you?" he asks looking to both of them and then glancing to the sacred corner. 

"God damn it Lincoln. You can't always just try and grab the wand! It's only to be used in extraordinary measures!" Lexa states finally gathering herself and standing up.

"Oh, whatever Lex. You once grabbed it so you could dub yourself the pizza queen so you could get the last slice of pepperoni!" Anya yells to her. 

He or she who held the house wand was able to use it as they please. Creating a spell or chant that would allow them to get the help, answers, or thing they desired most. It actually worked quite well. Until they tried to all grab it at once creating things like the great scuffle of 2015. Lexa still has the scar above her knee, Lincoln still flinches when one of their hands moves to quickly towards him, and Anya's ankle still pops a certain way when she rotates it counter clockwise. 

"Enough ladies. Now spill and tell me what's going on." Lincoln says as he sits in a chair and crosses his legs. Stroking his chin and looking at the two.

"Only if you stop everything you're doing right now. Whatever it is you're doing" Lexa says.

"Wait, we need beer and snacks!" Anya says running into the kitchen and back at record speed. She sits next to Lincoln and passes out the snacks and beer. 

"From the top!" Anya yells as she slaps the top of Lincolns beer causing it to erupt and Lincoln to have no choice but start chugging it. Finishing up the part of the beer he had to he glared at Anya. "God damn it Anya, why are you like this?" he yells to her trying to clean up the beer. 

"Now, now, ladies." Lincoln shoots a glare at Lexa "Do you want story time of the horror and comedy that is my non-existent love life or not?"Lexa questions them.

"Yes." they both grumble as Lexa starts from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's life last chapter so now it's Clarke's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta reader so there may be a few typos here or there. Also, added in a How I Met Your Mother reference in there. If you get it, good job.

Clarke enters her upstairs apartment to sounds of laugher. Remembering it was Thursday which means game night at her place. She lived alone but with her having the upstairs apartment be more of a loft it was the best space for the group to meet up at. The downstairs area she owned also but it was her art gallery. Honestly, Clarke can't even remember who has keys and who doesn't. She swears at some point they all just made copies and kept it. For the sake of privacy though, if there was ever a time no one should enter she pushed past the good 'ol sock on the door knob and went to the take-out menu for the Chinese restaurant down the street 'Mr. Wangs'. I mean, come on... You can't even make shit like that up.  

Clarke sheds her jacket, keys, and scarf by the door and enters the area and tries to give a pep talk to her liver since game night always ends in a bunch of shots.

"She literally yelled at her so much the poor girl thought Clarke was deaf or hard of hearing. Then continued to tell her she was a screamer-" Octavia is abruptly cut off by being tackled onto the floor by Clarke. 

"Ah! Mercy! Mercy!" Octavia yells as Clarke shimmies up her body. 

With Octavia being as tiny as she is she sure has a lot of might, however it can't stand up against Clarke and her muscles. Sure you can't see the muscles but they're sure as hell there!

"Why do you insist on retelling that story over and over again?!" Clarke questions as she moved to sit on Octavia. Perfectly sitting on her wrists and holding her ankles and knees with her hands. Everyone knew Octavia was a kicker. 

"Clarke, you can't even be mad at me for it! It was so tragically bad and amazing! Like watching an beautiful fairy sharting glitter as it flies." Octavia gasps out trying to catch her breath with Clarke on top of her.

"How the hell does that even make any sense and what the fuck is up with your imagination?" Clarke asks Octavia trying to continue to hold her down.

"In other words it was a gay disaster. A fairy sharting glitter? Come on guys, that's a gay disaster." Octavia says seeking out to the friends. 

"I gotta give it to Octavia. Just from watching a far I think I can see the sharting glitter aspect. But fairy? Nah, that woman was wayyyyyy to hot to be a fairy. I would say she was a centaur riding into a unicorns vagina as it squirts out glitter and confetti with The Village People playing in the background." Raven says as she uses vivid and unforgettable hand motions. Shaking up her beer a bit to "squirt" out some foam onto Muphy's face. 

"Raven, what the FUCK?!" They all exclaim but even more Murphy as he jumps up to stop getting beer on his face.

"Yeah... well..." Clarke stutters out as everyone is obviously waiting for some kind of explanation that could explain what is her love life. "She was really hot, guys!" Clarke whines out and throws her hands in the air. Only to come back down in a baby type pout but also perfectly slaps Octavia in the ass and head. 

"God damn it, someone get this hoe off of me!" Octavia yells.

"Clarke, can you please get off of my sister before she starts to do that high pitched whine we all hate?" Bellamy comes from around the corner popping open a beer. 

"Bell!" Clarke exclaims as she jumps up and runs towards him. Acting like she was going in for a hug but promptly steals his beer. "Thanks for the beer." She smirks and runs away with it in her hand. 

"Is it possible to have a broken ass? Clarke, I think you broke my ass." Octavia says getting up off the floor and doing a mix between a squat and lunge. 

"Why don't ya scoot that little ass over here and let me see? I'll inspect it for you." Niylah smoothly says to Octavia arching an eyebrow for good measure. 

"No homo?" Octavia asks looking to Niylah.

"I can't promise that. However, I can promise you won't be mad about it." Niylah laughs patting on her lap. 

Octavia scuffs and grabs Niylahs beer to finish it off. "Unless you're strapped up and ready to go, I doubt you could handle what I got." Octavia downs her beer and gives it back to Niylah. Pushing it towards her crotch and laughing.

Bellamy fake gags in the background as he sits back down. Niylah laughs shaking her head. "Don't knock it 'til you try it O!" She yells towards Octavia as she heads into the kitchen. "And get me another beer since you just finished mine!"

"So, what we got going on. I need food, a shot, and another beer after this one to catch up. Any more talk of my pitiful bi existence and I will kick everyone out." Clarke smiles as sits by the coffee table to rummage through the food in front of her. 

"We were going to play kings cups but then the rules are always so long. So, we're now taking suggestions. How was your day Princess?" Murphy asks as he shuffles the cards.

"Not to shabby. I sold a few pieces from one of the new artist I've showcased and even made a meeting for tomorrow to possibly book a photography showcase for the end of the month." Clarke states proudly as she starts going to town on an egg roll and stabs a piece of orange chicken with one chopstick.

"28 years and you still can't properly use chopsticks." Raven states shaking her head and sitting down next to Clarke. 

Clarke shrugs and the conversations continue as she sees Monty on his phone. She nudges his leg to get his attention. "So, which one we arguing with today? Harper or Jasper?" Monty laughs and moves to show Clarke his phone.

"No arguing here at all." Tilting his phone to show a nude Jasper with goggles on his face and his snowboarding helmet being held up by his penis. "Also, no more Harper. Sexually at least. She's a great girl but just didn't hit it off like Jasper and I did."

Clarke almost spits out some of her food and laughs at the picture she just saw. "Well if he's snowboarding, in the cold, and can still hold up that helmet. I think you're doing just great Mont." She states and gives Monty a kiss on the cheek. 

The night continues on about as you would expect for the group. Laughter, alcohol, and so many sexual innuendos. As the evening sets in and some bidding farewells Clarke goes to pick up the mess a bit.

"Oh, no you don't Princess. You know the rules. You hosted so you get to sit on the throne and watch us peasants clean up." Bellamy stops her and pulls the trash out of her hand. Bowing at her and motioning towards the recliner near the end of the couch.

"Hahaha, I really don't mind Bell. I've spend almost all day sitting down doing some boring shit today. I need to get up and move my legs a bit." Clarke swats at him and takes back the trash. 

"Alright. Everything looking good downstairs?" Bellamy asks.

"Yeah, really well. I think this photography showcase could really bring-" she's cut off by Raven putting her arm around her and laughing.

"I'm pretty sure he meant this downstairs, Princess." Raven says motioning towards her crotch. 

Pushing Raven off she laughs and shakes her head. "I'll have you know I ran into her again today on my break and even got her number. 1 point Griffin!" Clarke shouts and shoots a wad of trash at the trashcan. Missing my an embarrassing amount. 

"Whattttt?? Griffin got game?" Bellamy pats her on the back. 

"Heck yes I do!" Clarke exclaims holding her hands up for high-fives. Bellamy high-fives her and she goes to Raven.

"Even though high-fives are lame. You do deserve one." Raven high-fives Clarke. "So, what was the marvelous ice breaker you used? Hopefully you didn't scare her off yet." Raven says looking at Clarke. 

"I just got her number a few hours ago. There's no way in hell I'm going to text or call her anytime today or even tomorrow." Clarke finishing up cleaning and sits at the table flopping her phone on the table. 

Bellamy and Raven sit down with her and look down at the phone and then back up at her. Down to the phone and back up at her. And just for good measures again down at the phone and back up at Clarke.

"God damn it guys, say something besides creepily doing the same thing and judging me." Clarke says looking at the both of them. "I swear you guys are always like The Shining twins."

Raven and Bellamy laugh to each other and bump fists together.

"We all know that there's no rule for time on texting someone after you get their number. Though, there is a rule to never call anyone unless it's an emergency, family, or you're about to have phone sex. Even with that texting can be better so you can have time to get more creative." Raven says looking to Bellamy for support. 

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Raven. I didn't wait much to text Echo when I got her number and she even told me later on that she actually had the text app open with my name in the box ready to send something my way too. There's no reason why you have to wait. Plus, from what it seems like with the stories I'm hearing it's not like making a fool of yourself is a worry." Bellamy laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Showing the love today, are we Bell?" Clarke asks rolling her eyes and looking down to her phone. "I mean, it's not like she's texted me either. It's kind of late to text now, isn't it?" Shooting the question to them both as she spins her phone on the table. 

"Clarke, you can't set a time on love." Raven says holding her heart and swaying back and forth. 

All of them laughing and looking down at her phone. Raven and Bellamy look to each other again and move their fists to the table as they start pounding on it. "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it" they chant in sync and continue pounding on the table. Octavia pops up from the couch with a card stuck to her head and eyes closed to join the chant for a few chorus' and then they lost sight of her again as she laid back down, assuming to fall back into her drunken stupor. 

"Ughhhhhhhhhh." Clarke exhales loudly slamming her head onto the table "Fine! You guys are helping me though." She says as she starts to unlock her phone. "I swear I feel like an adolescent. Have I always NOT had game? Or is this something that has progressed with age?"

"Age-"  
"Never-"

Bellamy and Raven say and cut each other off at the same time bumping fists again as Clarke glares at the two of them. 

"Give us a little insight to what happened when you saw her again today. Please leave out no pathetic details." Raven says interlacing her fingers and placing them on the table.

"Yes, please paint a picture for us. Tell us how you felt about it." Bellamy follows up placing his elbow on the table and stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger.

Clarke gives them a run through of what happened at the store and for some unbeknownst reason to her even the slavery comment and inner thoughts of the rap medley that ran through her mind. Giving them a good few minutes, 7 minutes to be exact, of laughing directly at her and even a good 2 minutes of actual crying from said laughter. Raven and Bellamy whisper to each other in their ears and act as if their judges on a television show. 

"Seriously guys? Enough charades just help me out!" Clarke whines and pouts. 

"Okay, okay. After going over the story, the horror, and the disasters. We, the amazing ones, have concluded with" Raven pauses and clears her through "Thanks for the recommendation on the album. I've been dancing around to a few of the songs." Raven finishes. Standing up with Bellamy and they bow.

Clarke rolls her eyes "How is that anything extraordinary?" questioning and looking at the messaging app.

Bellamy holds his hands out "Don't worry Ray, I got this one." He states straightening up and dusting off Ravens shoulder. "You're giving an invitation to her to text back. Not seeking out and seeming needy for a reply. With the mention of dancing you're planting a seed into her little, possibly and hopefully, gay mind to blossom and give you a sexual  edge that you are in dire need of. And finally, you are mentioning the album to credit her taste and open a conversation to your collection THUS opening the door, and your legs, for her to come see what ya got!" Bellamy finishes bowing again as Raven claps obnoxiously loud. 

_'Damn it, that is actually really good'_ Clarke thinks and deeply exhales lifting her phone up and beginning to type. "Okay, I have to hand it to you guys. As dramatic as that little show was, that's actually pretty good." she states as she continues typing on her phone.

"Alright. I'm doing this! Let's take a shot!" Clarke says running into the kitchen. Shortly coming back with shot glasses for the other two. 

Hovering her finger over the send button she holds the shot glass up signaling for the others to lift theirs up. "To getting me out of this dry spell!" she exclaims as they clink their glasses and shoot back the clear liquid.

Clarke hits send and tries to put the phone out of her sight for the rest of the night. Out of sight out of mind, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's finally brewing for Clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with this chapter. However, I do want it to be able to flow from funny to sexy and back to funny. So I guess we will see how it goes! All errors are my own!

Lexa feels her phone vibrate in her pocket but the heated conversation happening is to invested to step away from. She blindly goes to her pocket to hit the side button of her phone and silence the vibration and text tone. Knowing that she has to pay attention to what is in front of her. 

"There's absolutely no question about it!" Lincoln yells to Anya. "It all makes sense and whatever facts you're trying to make up are hearsay" he says sitting down feeling a bit over confident and smirks to Anya.

"That is bull shit and you know it. I can't believe this is even an argument. I should just show you right now-" Anya yells back and tries to charge at Lincoln. Lexa jumps in finally deciding she's heard enough and needs to help out. 

"Damn guys, okay! This has been going on for like 2 hours. Let's just act like adults for once and look at the cold hard facts. We can't make this shit up and it's going to be a big title." Lexa eyes Anya to sit down and looks between the two. 

"She's the one in denial! Just like the river in Egypt." Lincoln says smiling at her.

"I'll make sure that river goes up your ass, Linc." Anya says starting to get up again.

"Now we've gone to anal douching? Sit your ass down, Anya and Linc stop being such a shit head. You know. Youuuu know!" Lexa exclaims wagging her finger towards him.

"I've gone over the facts brought to my attention now. Andddddd" Lexa makes sure to keep them distracted enough with her talking and jumps over the couch to run to grab 'The Wand'. She has it in her hands before they even know what happened. Both realizing what this means they sigh in defeat.

"As I was saying, these facts that were brought to my attention and being the actual owner of this house AND holding 'The Wand' it's clear the decision is mine and that decision will be final." Lexa says tapping the wand into her left hand while holding it with her right. "Seriously though guys? Why didn't you just grab this 2 hours ago and be done with it?" Lexa asks looking at Anya and Lincoln. 

"I always forget until it's to late." Anya says.

"I just like getting Anya all worked up and pissed off." Lincoln says smiling at Anya acting as if he has eyelashes to bat. Anya just rolls her eyes and look at him with hatred.

"SILENCE!" Lexa says loudly getting into character. Holding up 'The Wand' she walks over to Anya. "Anya, it's sorting time. Bow." Lexa says waving the wand around aimlessly. 

"I'm not going to b-" Anya tries to say but Lexa quickly cuts her off.

"I SAID BOW! I hold THE Wand. Anya, bowwwwwwwwwwww!" Lexa reiterates and eyes Anya.

"I really fucking hate you guys right now." Anya says as she gets off the couch and gets on her knees bowing in front of Lexa.

"You feel as if you show certain traits to make you an obvious choice for Slytherin. I do agree with part of what you say. You do show the traits of one with cleverness and ambition. Also, to add you are creepy and evil enough to be a Slytherin. I mean really, sometimes I really see that evil little side of you." Lexa says looking down at Anya but mainly talking to herself.

"Evil and beady!" Lincoln says in the back laughing.

"However, I also agree with Lincoln in his choice of you being a Hufflepuff. You are hard working and also exhibit amazing patience with being around Lincoln and I so much. Also, to quote Linc, 'Honey Badger don't care. Honey Badger does what he wants'. Badgers are the animal of Hufflepuff and have blond hair, like you, and a black soul... or hair. Whatever. So, it has been decided." Lexa finishes and coughs obnoxiously to clear her through and starts to move the wand from Anya's shoulder to the other one as if being knighted. "You are a Hufflepuff!"Lexa yells and finished knighting Anya. 

"I need new friends. Also, I'm still fucking Slytherin in my Pottermore account." Anya says getting up and walking past Lincoln to slap the back of his head.

"See, Anya! Honey badger does what he wants. You give no fucks. It's kind of a compliment if you look at it long enough. Maybe." Lincoln says holding up his beer as if to cheers her.

Lexa laughs to herself and walks over to place 'The Wand' back in its home. Remembering an earlier notification she grabs her phone and unlocks it. 

At that moment her eyes widen when she see's she has a text notification from Clarke. THE Clarke. _'Bodacious Clarke'_ she thought smiling to herself. She opens the messaging application and reads 'Thanks for the recommendation on the album. I've been dancing around to a few of the songs.'. Smiling like an idiot she runs back into the living room and holds her phone up as if she won the lottery.

"SHE TEXT ME!" Lexa yells getting the attention of Lincoln and Anya.

"Okay." Both Anya and Lincoln say looking at each other wondering what they missed.

"I'm just saying. I still got it. A hot woman just text me. Boom." Lexa says again not really knowing the point of this conversation but still feeling pretty damn good. 

"Yeah, you have fun with that. I'm going to head out. Got an early meeting tomorrow." Anya says getting up off the couch and walks over to Lexa. "Go get 'em tiger." she says while rubbing the top of Lexa's head and walks towards the door. "Later bitches!" Anya shouts as she slams the door. 

"I'm really surprised you've never got any noise complaints before." Lincoln says chuckling and looking towards Lexa. "Read it out to me. Let's do this." 

 “She said ‘Thanks for the recommendation on the album. I've been dancing around to a few of the songs.’” Lexa reads off and looks up at Lincoln eagerly. “Everything that I want to say is probably way gay for the first text.”

“I agree but lets just filter it down a bit. You are way gay and you don’t want to act like someone you’re not.” Lincoln says and looks at the phone. 

Lexa laughs out loud and shakes her head “Thank you?”

“Alrighty, so her message was short and sweet but gave room for flirting. So, you should do the same.” Lincoln says scratching his head and trying to think about what Lexa should say. “You can ask her something like which song she’s dancing to? Or how you have other great recommendations? Like lady on lady sex.” Lincoln says laughing out loud. 

“Maybe not that way gay at first, Linc.” Lexa says to him laughing as loudly with him. “Okay, I think I got it.” Lexa types away on her phone. “What do you think?” Handing her phone over to Lincoln.

Lincoln took a hold of her phone and read ‘I’m glad you liked it! Just wait until you see my moves.’ “Hmmmm. It’s way gay but maybe just the right amount of gay.” Lincoln says look over her phone. “What if we threw in an emoji? People still use emojis, yeah?”

“I think so, but that may be too much. I still want to keep my smoothness, ya know?” Lexa says looking at Lincoln. “Hmmmmm.” They both hum in unison. Lexa puts her phone down on the coffee table and moves to stand up.  “I could ask her which one is her favorite? Keep the conversation going?” She asks looking to Lincoln.

“You could but then you take away the idea of you being able to flirt back. What if her answer is vague?” Lincoln questions and tries to come up with more ideas. 

Both so much in their own heads that they don’t see Pecu coming over and smelling around the coffee table. And as you would guess it, grabs a hold of her phone effectively turning off the screen and walking away with it. 

“No! Pecu, give mommy her phone!” Lexa yells walking slowly towards her dog. Pecu just stares slightly but gives a slight movement that can tell Lexa she is about to run for it. “Pecu, you want mommy to text a pretty girl right? Give me my phone. Pecuuuu-“ and just like that Pecu takes off. Running around with Lexa’s phone in her mouth. 

Lincoln jumps up and tries to help. “Come here girl! You want your Lexie to have way gay friend don’t you? Come hereeeeee.” 

Lincoln is edging towards Pecu and Lexa is just on the other side of her. They corner her and Pecu just wags her tail like not a soul in the world could bother her. 

“Come on baby girl. Drop it and I will give you a treeeeeeat!” Pecu stops what she’s doing and turns towards Lexa. Walks over and sits in front of her patiently waiting for her reward. “God damn it, you little shit. Here ya go!” Lexa goes to the jar and grabs Pecu a treat and walks over to grab her phone. Semi drool covered but not broken. She dries off the screen and unlocks it again only to see the worst thing possible.

“Fuck. No. No. Nooooo!” Lexa says as she look up Lincoln with her eyes wide.

“What?” Lincoln asks. 

“Not only did Pecu’s stupid cute self send my text already but also voice recorded our whole chase.” Lexa says shaking her head into her hands. 

“Haha, well at least we can go past the subtly flirting part?” He says trying to lighten the mood. 

“Or maybe straight to creepy lesbian stalker part?” Lexa says groaning and laying on the couch. 

“You’ll be alright Lex! I feel like you always underestimate how nice of a face you have. Oh, and personality?” Lincoln chuckles as he walks over to hug Lexa. “I’m going to head out too though. Work in the morning. Text me tomorrow and keep me updated on the way gay pretty girl though!” He says as he walks towards the door and heads out. 

“Oh, Pecu. What did you do?” Lexa sulks while petting her ears. 

-Kim Possible text tone-

Lexa sits up frantically and looks at her phone to see that Clarke has responded.   
_‘Well, let’s get this over with.’_ Lexa thinks and swipes her phone open. 

 **Clarke** : Hahaha, OMG. That just made my entire night. Tell Pecu thank you for helping me out ;)

Lexa looks at Pecu, then at her phone, looks at Pecu, and then at her phone. 

 _‘Wait a minute, is she-‘_ her thought process cut off by a swift lick to the face as Pecu comes over and sits on her side and starts kissing on her. Lexa smiles at her “You’re a good girl! Yes you are.”

 **Lexa** : What exactly will I be thanking her for, specifically?

 **Clarke** : Helping me figure out that the very attractive woman I’m texting is indeed interested. 

Lexa is now smiling to the point where her face is going to be sore tomorrow. Looking at her phone again to type something out she gets another text.

 **Clarke** : Also, tell your friend not way gay but way bi. :)

 **Lexa** : I’ll be sure to extra thanks Pecu and way gay or way bi you’re still way pretty ;)

 **Clarke** : That was so sooo bad lol!

 **Lexa** : Got you to smile though, didn’t it?

 **Clarke** : That it did. Any big plans for the rest of your evening? I’d hate to keep you from anything.

On the other side of town Clarke is now sitting alone in her apartment with a wine glass in one hand and her phone in the other. Mind blown at the series of events that has just taken place. Never in her life has she ever appreciated a dog more. Sipping her wine the phone goes off again. Clarke picks it up to keep reading and texting with this amazing woman she couldn’t wait to get to meet.

 **Lexa** : Not at all, my friends just left for the night. What about you? I’d hate to interfere with your dancing. 

 **Clarke** : Lol, my friends also just left. I was getting it to about half that album but tired myself out. I really do like the album though. Great addition to my collection. 

 **Lexa** : I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’d really like to check out your collection if that offer is still good.

 **Clarke** : Offer is still very much available. 

Lexa and Clarke text the rest of the evening with ridiculous huge smiles on their faces. Both not really knowing what’s in store for them but also not caring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke talk a bit more. Is a date in the future? God, I hope so.

Nothing could wipe the smile off of Clarke's face. She had spent that night and today texting Lexa back and forth getting to know her a bit more. To add to her insanely good looks her personality is amazing. Clarke didn't think it was possible but it's actually made her more attractive. The idea of being around her again made Clarke so nervous she's considering wearing gloves to make sure no one ever knows how sweaty her hands are. 

Feeling her vibrate on her desk she picks it up to see yet another text from Lexa.

 **Lexa** : Picture Message

Clarke swipes her screen to unlock her phone and open the message from Lexa. Opening the app she see's the cutest damn picture she could swear she's ever seen. A picture of Lexa sitting down with her laptop in her lap and a very large and in charge Pecu sitting on her laptop. Lexa has one hand up and a smile on her face with the text saying "Obviously Pecu needs a walk."

 _'Seriuosly? How can someone be so damn cute and sexy at the same time? I guess it's been a while when I can turn a harmless picture of her and Pecu into a daydream of what we could do on that couch. Ugh, how am I suppose to be in the same room with her?!'_ Clarke thinks shaking her head and smiling. Going to reply to her text.

 **Clarke** : Clearly someone isn't getting enough attention. Are you neglecting poor Pecu?

 **Lexa** : Oh no, I pay attention spoil the shit outta her. However, she's overly attached to me. Good luck ever trying to get up on this with Pecu around. ;)

Clarke instantly blushes and breaks out with a huge smile. _'Oh, I definitely will find a way to get all up on that.'_

 **Clarke** : On an unrelated topic, what are Pecu's favorite types of treats and toys? Can you give dog Benadryls?

 **Lexa** : Hahaha, I don't know if I'm worried or flattered you would be willing to drug my dog to spend some alone time with me.

 **Clarke** : I have no idea what you're talking about. The Benedryl question is for a friend. The treats and toys are for the distraction. Geeze, someone thinks highly of themselves. 

 **Clarke** : With good reason.

 **Lexa** : Looks will only take me so far. I mean, compared to you... Wowzers. I can't even hold a normal conversation with you. 15 year old baby gay Lexa all over again. 

 **Clarke** : Who the hell says 'wowzers'? And we can agree to disagree. I'm just glad you think that so I can have the opportunity to get to know you more. We can work on the words and conversation soon ;)

 **Lexa** : Or no words and conversation ;)

 **Lexa** : Uhm, rude. I still say wowzers and I will say it constantly when I see you, I can guaran-damn-te that. 

 **Clarke** : Haha, whatever you thinks works for you, stud. 

 **Lexa** : Speaking of conversations. Not that I don't enjoy texting you, when will I be able to check out your stuff?

 **Clarke** : Wow, right to the point huh? How much of my stuff do you wanna see?

 **Lexa** : Oh em geeeeeeee. Perve! You know what I mean -blush emoji-

 **Clarke** : I really hope I get to see a real blush on you. 

 **Clarke** : I have a random schedule most the time but since I work for myself I can pretty much work around whenever you're free :)

 **Lexa** : Bad asses don't blush, Clarke. -eye roll emoji-

 **Lexa** : Sounds good to me. I can do Wednesday or Thursday. Would you want to meet for lunch first? So I can make sure you're not trying to lure me to your home to kill me?

 **Clarke** : Lol, Wednesday works for me. I live in Pearl Art District so if we meet anywhere near there we can just walk to my place. I promise not to kill you, fun ruiner. :)

 **Lexa** : Awesome! Then Wednesday it is. I don't know that area very well so just give me a place and time and it's a date.

 **Clarke** : Oh, is it?

 **Lexa** : Not if you don't want it to be! Figure of speech, things people say, the words that flow well together...

 **Clarke** : I'm literally laughing out loud right now. It's a date then stud. ;) I'll leave you to your freak out. Talk later?

 **Lexa** : Ugh. Fineeeeee. ;)

Lexa puts her phone down and tries to finish her work from earlier. Trying very hard to not freak out. It's not really working though. At all. _'Deep breaths ya damn homo, you got this. Just a pretty girl, lunch, then her place. Not lunch, a date. A lunch date? A date that is lunch. Holy shit. I need to shave! Damn, it's been a while. Oh! I'll make a to do list.'_ Lexa thinks and places her laptop down on her coffee table to get a notepad. 

She begins putting the pen to paper writing in a list format. Date Preparation, she writes and underlines. _'Okay it's been a while but I think I can still remember how this goes.'_ She continues to write down things to be done. Shave everything. Lexa stops for a moment and then underlines everything several times. Mani and Pedi. Outfit. Underwear? She finishes writing and stops to think _'Do I bring a gift? Wine? Wait no, lunch first. Grab something on the way? Flowers? No, to flashy. It's lunch. Damn it, I should've made it dinner.'_ Lexa continues to overanalyze every little thing for about the next hour.

Clarke wasn't fairing off any better at her studio. Trying to hold a conversation with a potential buyer about her piece but also having an internal meltdown.

"Yes, this one was done about a year ago. I wanted to make the colors run together boldly to bring out the simplicity of the" -  _'Holy shit, she's coming over. Why the fuck did I do this? Should I hire a maid service? Isn't there an app for that?'_ \- "the texture is to really make the painting feel as if it is trying to expose the center" - _'I don't even know what she likes. How am I suppose to pick a place? What if she's allergic to my couch? That's a thing, it can happen. I think I read it somewhere on BuzzFeed'_ \- "Should I get wine?" - _'Oh, shit.'_ Clarke stops realizing her inner thoughts were just pushed to the outside and vocalized. She looks over to the gentleman and smiles, trying to play it off as a offer. 

"Oh, um, no thank you. I'm on the job right now but I would like to take this one." he states looking at the painting in front of them.

"Alright, that sounds great. Let's just settle up and I can work out a delivery time that works for you." Clarke recovers quickly and guides the gentleman over to her workstation.

 _'Calm down. You have a day. 32 hours to be exact. Probably. Fuck, when do normal people have lunch?'_ Clarke tries to settle her thoughts and finish business as usual. Which is a complete fail, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long... then realized now I'm making you wait for what you probably are all waiting for already. The DATE! Heh, oops! I'll try and get an update out soon. The NWSL season is starting up and I am a photographer at the Thorn games so I hope to still keep a consistent upload time for you guys!
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcome and encouraged. Again, this is my first fic so I'm constantly feeling like I have no idea what I'm doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begins to prep for her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had damn writers block on this date. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please send them my way. Since I felt bad for not updating because I wanted to write the date scene I'd figured I'd just go into the preparing of the date. Enjoy!

As Tuesday rolls around Lexa and Clarke are officially in hyperdrive freakout mode.

Octavia and Raven walk into Clarke's loft and Octavia immediately trips over something and falls.

"Ow, what the fuck?-" Octavia yells and is cut off when she begins to realize why exactly she tripped. "What in the actual fuck Griff?"

"She's gone mental. I repeat, she's gone mental!" Raven mumbles over to Octavia.

“So, it’s official. I have nothing to wear and I need to go shopping right now for the perfect outfit. Let’s rally guys! Let’s go!” Clarke shrieks towards the two and picks up her purse and heads out the door slamming it behind.

"How long you think it will take her to realize we're not behind her?" Raven looks and asks Octavia.

"Right before she realizes she's not wearing shoes." Octavia states as they both cross they're arms waiting for Clarke to come back inside.

"Alright, I'll take lead. I've seen calf roping before. I'll just use this-" Raven says as she shuffles through the clothes on the ground "-belt and this one. Tie it together and BAM!"

"I'll grab a chair!" Octavia yells while running out of view.

Raven starts to hear cursing in the hallway and foot steps. "She's almost back O! Better hurry the fuck up!"

"Why aren't you guys helping? Where are my shoes? Let's go you fucki-" Clarke starts to yell but is cut off when something wraps around her and pulls her with a force.

Raven ropes her just like you would see in the movies, it's brilliant actually. "That's it girl, shhhhh." Raven whispers as she locks Clarke in and holds her tight.

"You are dead whe-" Clarke tries to start again but is hit in the back of the knees with something. Octavia runs sliding towards Clarke with the chair and shoves it into her forcing her to sit. Raven pushes her down and uses the other belts she gathered to tie Clarke to the chair.

"Yes! 10 extra points for time, O! Fucking awesome" Raven yells and high fives Octavia.

Clarke rolls her eyes and stands up easily shaking the belts off of her.

"Well, didn't expect that." Raven says as she pushes Octavia towards Clarke and runs to lock the door.

"God damn it guys! What the hell are you doing? This is no time to play around!" Clarke yells as she semi-catches Octavia and then pushes her to the side causing her to crash to the floor again.

"Okay guys, I'm not a fucking rag doll. I'm almost to 125 pounds and who knows how much of that is actually muscle!" Octavia exclaims as she shuffles to get off the floor.

"Clarke, you've done this before. It's just like any other date. Hell, it's less of a date because it's in the day. You've got this. Take deep breaths with me." Raven grabs her shoulders and stares at her.

"Less of a date? Oh shit, do you think I'm getting friend zoned?!" Clarke asks with eyes wide open.

"Good one Raven. Don't listen to her Clarke." Octavia steps in and hip swipes Raven out of the way grabbing Clarke's shoulders. "I've gone of plenty of day dates and it ended in bliss."

"Yeah for like 3 months. Get out of here!" Raven hip swipes her right back

"Says the terminally single person" Octavia pushes her upper body this time.

"When's the last time you got laid O?" Raven pushes Octavia back and pinches her in the process.

"That's not fair! You know I'm working on ME." Octavia yells and runs snaps her bra strap.

"Yeah, I bet you've really been working yourself to the core." Raven says as she motions touching herself.

Octavia then tackles Raven to the floor and they begin to yell obscenities and wrestle. Clarke just standing there in aw of how the tables have turned. She goes to walk into the kitchen and the next thing you hear is a glass sound hitting the counter. Octavia and Raven look up to see a bottle of tequila on the counter and Clarke opening the bottle, they both jump up.

"Woah woah! Think about this Clarke. Don't make any rash decisions." Octavia says walking very slowly around one side of the island.

"You don't want to do anything you'll regret. Let's just talk this through." Raven says slowly walking towards the other side of the island.

"I can't do this. This is to much stress. Just one shot to loosen me up, ya know? Get all the jitters out. Tequila is good with that." Clarke says eyeing the class and pulling it towards her lips.

Raven and Octavia make eye contact and silently nod to each other as they both silently agree to take out the threat ASAP. As soon as they both grab Clarke the glass has already been tilted into her mouth and as if it was in slow motion Raven and Octavia see her throat gulp and guzzle that smooth clear liquid down. They both look at Clarke.

"God damn it Clarke! You know how you get on tequila. Eat some crackers and drink a glass of water." Octavia says as she fills up a glass.

"But crackers will make me bloated-" Clarke starts to say but is cut off.

"Now, not so young lady!" Raven says pushing the crackers at her chest.

Standing in complete silence as they all try to grasp what exactly just happened they break away to see and hear Clarke munch on her crackers. Both the women look up at Clarke. "So. Mall?" Clarke breaks the silence flashing a smile with crumbs on her chin.

The women roll their eyes at Clarke and grab her by the wrist to drag her into the room. Raven pushes her down to sit on the bed and they both step into her closet contemplating the wardrobe. Clarke sits patiently waiting eating some crackers and drinking her water. She sees both the women mumble towards each other and tries to make out what they're saying as they hold several items of clothing up.

"This one makes her look old". "Her boobs will be to distracting in these". "What the hell? Is this mine?'". "It's just lunch not kink hour in the bondage studio". More clothes gets shuffled around and they both stop looking at what they have in front of them. Back at Clarke. Back to in front of them. Back at Clarke. Who again, is just sitting there looking like a child with her crackers and water.

Octavia grabs the crackers from her and makes her guzzle the rest of the water down and pushes her towards the bathroom. Raven follows holding out the clothes and pushing them into her chest. They both step back and shut the door and wait for what's to come.

Muffles followed by 'ow' and 'damn it' and followed by a few crashing sounds and they hear a knock on the door. "Can I come out now?" Clarke asks quietly.

"Are you fully clothed?" Raven asks.

"Yes." Clarke huffs out and you can practically hear the eye rolling. 

"Are you done freaking out?" Octavia asks.

"Maybe."

"Not good enough." They both say at once.

"Ugh, fineeeeeeee. Yes, I am." Clarke exclaims loudly and gives the biggest exhale you've ever heard.

Raven and Octavia nod to each other and open the door allowing Clarke to walk out. Both the women look at her with a 'well?' look and Clarke rubs her hands over her stomach flattening out the shirt. She looks up and smiles questionably. "Well, how do I look?" Clarke asks shyly holding out her arms.

Both women clap obnoxiously loud. "Damn Griff, what would you do without us?" Raven says as she finishes clapping.

"Probably be sexless forever." Octavia says laughing.

"I hate and love you both. Now, hair and makeup!" she says lighting up and running back into restroom. Few more freak outs and she will be ready in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta (still accepting fake applications) and all errors are my own and blah blah.


	9. Not Really a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate when I get excited that there's an update but it's not really an update... but I'm going to do it anyways.

Hello outside world! I didn't want to leave you hanging so wanted to explain a bit. I have depression and have been going through a episode recently and haven't been able to write my normal quirky and really gay self. I haven't forgotten about you guys and have still been reading other stories to try and spark some lesbian light in me! I'm switching meds and working on myself a bit more and hope to have an update relatively soon.

P.S: Happy mother fucking Pride you damn queers!

P.S.S: Mental health shouldn't ever be something anyone should feel ashamed of having. I was diagnosed with Major Depression Disorder a few years ago but reach out and taking medicine has helped my life greatly. Reach out for help if you think you need it. You matter :) I'm always up for conversations if anyone needs anyone to talk to. Hit me up, yo!

Twitter and Tumblr: Hedaweizen  
Instagram: Danteyb 

You are amazing and you are worth more than you know.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the storm... aka the date.

Lexa was standing looking at her closet for what seemed like ages. She was so into trying to figure out what to wear she didn’t hear the door open or even Anya calling her name.  
  
“YO! HOMO!!” Anya yells up next to Lexa.  
  
Lexa jumps into the air probably getting about 2 feet of hang time in the air and goes to swat at the intruder. Only to see it’s Anya.  
  
“Anya, what the fuck?!” Lexa yells towards Anya clutching her chest.  
  
“Well, I had to get your attention somehow.” Anya said smiling towards Lexa.  
  
“Most people just give a slight nudge of the shoulder or something. God damn.” Lexa exhales loudly.  
  
“Well, that’s just no fun. What the hell is up with you anyways?” Anya asks as she jumps on Lexa’s bed.  
  
“Do not get your feet on my bed. And, I’m trying to figure out what to wear on this date/not-date/date.” Lexa says from her closet she’s now fully inside looking through clothes.  
  
“I’m not even going to ask. Where and when?” Anya said sternly while looking at her phone on the bed. She hears a mumbled sound that sounds like Lexa’s voice and can’t understand anything. As she looks to see what the issue is she see’s Lexa stuck in a shirt walking towards, no make that into, the door frame.  
  
“Hahah, okay wait. I just need a quick picture -click- andddd there we go.” She says as she helps Lexa get untangled.  
  
“I hate you.” Lexa glares towards her. “And it’s tomorrow for lunch and then her place.” She finishes as she straightens out the shirt on herself and looks in the mirror. Quickly taking it off and throwing it on the floor.  
  
“You’re getting this high strung about lunch and a booty call?” Anya says.  
  
“It’s not a boo-“ Lexa is quickly cut off.  
  
“Whatever, just wear those jeans with the hole on you knee and butt. The hole makes people focus on your butt and it looks decent. Then that black tank top to show off the chest region and a flannel… because…. Gay.” Anya finishes as she waves her hand over Lexa. "Also, you tattoo makes all the ladies swoon, so if you get hot and take off your flannel BAM swooning hot blonde."  
  
“That’s not lunch- well… Okay, that actually does work. However, not the swooning. Do people even swoon anymore? Old ass.” Lexa says as she walks back into her closet preparing to lay the clothes out for the next day.  
  
“It's a thing you turd bag. Man, I should open up my own business for all the tragic homos in the world like you.” Anya says walking out and towards the kitchen.  
  
Lexa finishes laying out the clothes, mentally checking the list off in her head, and also goes into the kitchen. Anya already has a beer open for her on the counter and looks at Lexa as she walks in. She looks over at Lexa and can tell her mind is running 384mph.  
  
“You got this. With how tragic you both are it can only be perfectly tragic. Deep breath and cheers.” Anya points her bottle towards her and waits for Lexa.  
  
“At least you technically earned that beer.” Lexa picks up the beer and cheers Anya.  
  
“You know it. Now, I’m here to commandeer your Hulu account.” Anya says as she jumps over the couch and makes herself comfortable.  
  
“Always a pleasure, Ahn.” Lexa says as she walks back into her room. She sits on her bed and tries not to overthink everything but that seems highly unlikely. Hearing her phone vibrate on her desk she walks over to it only to smile when she see’s Clarke is texting her.  
 

 **Clarke** : So, in the midst of absolutely not freaking out about or lunch-date-lunch tomorrow I realized I haven’t told you where to meet me -blush emoji- -wink emoji-  
  
**Lexa** : Well, while I’m absolutely not overthinking anything about our lunch-date-lunch either I didn’t even notice so I’m glad you remembered.  
  
**Clarke** : We got this. -sunglasses emoji-  
  
**Lexa** : Totally -smile emoji-  
  
**Clarke** : I feel like this shouldn’t even be a question but do you like pizza?  
  
**Lexa** : Yeah, that should never be a question. Like would be an understatement.  
  
**Clarke** : Great! I know this great place that does pizza by the slice and has a great beer/cider tap. In case we need liquid courage for any random reason. -wink emoji-  
  
**Lexa** : It’s like you read my mind and my heart -heart eyes emoji-  
  
**Clarke** : This is only the beginning -wink emoji-  
 

“Who ya texting?” Anya is suddenly directly next to Lexa’s face.  
  
“God damnit fucker shit hole-ness!” Lexa jumps and drops her phone.  
  
“You really are like in the zone when a pretty girl is involved, aren’t ya? Let me guess, there's like 12,000 emoji's in that text thread?” Anya says laughing at Lexa, who is now on the floor.  
  
“I need you to leave my room before I boob punch you.” Lexa says angrily as she get’s up and looking at Anya.  
  
“Say no more! I need to go anyways the show I wanted isn’t up. Good luck tomorrow making a fool of yourself. Kloveyoubyeeee.” Anya yells as she runs out the door and slams it.

 _‘I really need to get my key back from her’_ Lexa thinks as she picks up her phone again and see’s Clarke has texted again.    
 

 **Clarke** : Well, I won’t keep you. Meet tomorrow around 1 at ‘The Pizzazz’?   
  
**Lexa** : That sounds great, can’t wait. See you then, Clarke. -smile emoji-  
  
**Clarke** : -wink emoji-

  

** >>> Clarkes apartment <<< **

 

“Alright, she said yes to all. This will be good. It will be chill and relaxing. Yeah.” Clarke says to no one because she is alone in her house. “Talking to myself is totally normal. Everyone does it.” She says trying to help herself not feel crazy. _‘Gah, what is this woman doing to me.’_ She thinks.  
  
Clarke walks over to her canvas and stands there thinking of anything to paint. Feeling only slightly inspired but desperately needing to get her mind off of the insanely gorgeous woman she has a lunch date lunch with tomorrow. She puts her hair up and grabs some paint bottles. _‘You can do this, just relax’_ she thinks as she begins pouring some paint onto a slab to begin painting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, yes I updated! I know it isn't much but it's all I could think of for now. Any ideas anyone has are welcome as all of this is basically coming out of my brain and typing into my laptop at the same time. Thank you all for being understanding of the hold up and I know it won't be anywhere near that long again for another update. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated, actually read, loved, loved again, and sometimes replied to :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to check out why sometimes I'm to busy it's because I'm photographing the Portland Thorns and "swooning" over them. Hahah! 
> 
> Instagram and Twitter @DanteysArt
> 
> Anyways, peace out homos.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm back. Maybe? Beer, espresso, and being surrounded by cute women helped me write this.

-Clarke’s Apartment-

_‘The day has come, it’s finally Tuesday. Tuesday is the 3rd day of the week. The day, is Tuesday.’_ Clarke thinks as she stares up at the ceiling. _‘Today is the day you’re going to woo the socks off of her. Clarke, this is why you’re still single’_ she thinks as she throws the pillow onto of her face and yells. _‘It’s time to get weird.’_ Clarke thinks before sitting up and stretching her neck out.

Pan to Clarke sliding across her living room in her socks and singing, though some would say screaming, Kiss by Prince. She’s been unable to stop cleaning for the last 3 hours and it’s currently 9am. Sleep didn’t find her easily since it was Monday yesterday, and today is Tuesday. The day that usually follows after Monday.

“Ain’t no particular sign I’m more compatible with IIIII just want your extra time and your” puckering up to the mirror Clarke see’s herself and finishes the verse “kisssssss.” Sliding the broom back to it’s spot in the closet she grabs the swiffer. Placing the sheet on it, while still dancing, she begins maneuvering her way through the kitchen. Not until doing the guitar solo on the swifter, of course. Many dirty rags, dust piles, and trash bags later Clarke is done with her cleaning. 

 _‘Damn, I don’t think it’s ever looked this clean before.’_ She thinks as she takes a look around. Finally looking at her phone she see’s the time. About 2 hours before she has to meet Lexa.  
_‘Plenty of time to do something with this face’._ She says as she runs and slides into the bathroom. Turning on the water and starts singing to the next song on shuffle.

  
-Lexa’s Apartment-  


Looking at the clock as Lexa continues her morning workout at any other day. Granted, today isn’t any other day, it’s the day she will have a lunch date with Clarke Griffin. Date lunch? No, lunch date… Maybe. After glancing at the clock for the 728th time she see’s the time has finally come to start getting ready. Finishing her sit-ups/kisses from Pecu she grabs her towel to dry off and heads to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at herself, she knows it’s time to do work. _‘Alright, Lexa. You got this. You da mannn!… No, you da wo-MANNNNN. Yeah.Wo-man!’_ When has she ever had to give herself a pep-talk before meant a woman? She was Lexa Mother-Fucking-Woods, never before has she been such a gay disaster.

 _‘Just another day and another gorgeous woman that is absolutely perfect in every way. No. Big. Deal.’_ She shakes out her body before plugging in her phone into the speaker to play some music while she shows and prepares for, what she hopes to be the best, lunch-date-lunch in the world.  
  
  
-The Pizzazz-  


Lexa glances at the clock again. _‘Gah, why am I so early? I should just leave and walk around town.’_ She starts to sit up _‘Wait, what if I get held up in foot traffic and am late and in that time she doubts me?’_ She sits back down _‘Yeah, no. I should just wait.’_

Clarke starts walking up to The Pizzazz. _‘No, I’m way to early.’_ She turns around. _‘Wait, what if I get distracted by things and forget to look at the time and I’m late and ruin everything!’_ She turns back around’ and keeps walking. _‘You got this Griffin. Do the damn thing’_ she cracks her neck and walks towards the door. Hearing the chime as it opens and starting to look around for somewhere to wait.

Lexa hears the chime and looks up from her phone to see the one and only, Clarke Griffin. _‘How can someone being so dressed down be so insanely gorgeous?’_. Lexa makes her way up from Clarkes body, and lezbehonest she takes a pit stop at the chest factory, and continues looking up and meets blue eyes and a radiant smile.

Clarke continues to look throughout the people only to have her bi-ass make a screeching stop on the most stunning green eyes and jawline she’s ever dreamed of. She can see below the table she chose to wear shorts. Such long legs she could climb for hours. _‘Okay, get a hold of your bi-ass self. Turn on G-Mode’_ Clarke thinks as she walks over to Lexa. Lexa stands to greet Clarke when they both give a slightly awkward but warming side hug to each other.

“Hey! I guess we both had the idea to be early” Lexa says and smiles towards Clarke.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I just hate being late and didn’t want to risk it” Clarke chuckles glancing towards Lexa.

“Completely understand! Have you ever been here before” Lexa asks while picking up her menu.

“No, but I have heard about it. I mean, you can’t really go wrong with pizza. Unless you put fruit on it. Oh, please tell me you’re not one of _those_?” Clarke says acting shocked and appalled.

“I’m fruity enough as is, don’t need it on my pizza” Lexa laughs and holds her hands up. _‘Really? How much more lame can-. Wait, she’s laughing. Self five!’_ Lexa thinks looking towards Clarke.  
  
“Hahaha, I guess that’s a great way to look at it! However, I do love fruit in my beer and cider. Have any suggestions on a drink?” Clarke says while looking through the drink menu.

“I would try and of the berry ciders, those are the ones I go towards if I get cider. They’re delicious but can be dangerous. It’s like you’re drinking carbonated kool-aid and then remember there’s alcohol in it” Lexa says while laughing.

“I will keep it to a two drink minimum. Don’t want to get sloppy while showing you ‘my stuff’” Clarke smirks towards Lexa.

Lexa rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Whatever, you knew what I meant.” She laughs. “So, onto food. What kinda stuff do you like on your pizza? We can just split a pizza, if you want?”

“Sounds good. However, I’m a bit picky and usually stick to just cheese or pepperoni.”

“That is picky as hell, but I can work with that. I get almost everything on mine but can also enjoy a pizza for what it is. Bread, sauce, and the holy cheeses that come on it” Lexa smiles towards her and sets the menu down right in time to see a waitress walk their way.

After what seems like days of chatting, drinking, and eating away they’ve finished lunch and emptied their cups.

“Well, this has been fun. You’ve passed the test. I think I’m ready for you to see my stuff.” Clarke laughs as she cleans off her hands tries to reach for the check.

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Lexa asks while sneakily grabbing the check before Clarke and having the waitress take her card with it.

“That’s not fair! At least let me tip.” Clarke says while grabbing cash out of her pocket.

Lexa stops her hand from setting money on the table and holds it. Both immediately looking at their hands and making eye contact. “No, no. This was my idea and my suggestion.” She smiles while still holding onto her hand. “How about, if you want, you can get the next one?” She smiles towards Clarke hopefully.

“Well, I guess we can work that out. However, I will have to suggest next time we go somewhere with a patio so you can bring Pecu around. I think I owe him just as much as a date as I owe you.” Clarke winks towards Lexa.

Lexa shakes her head and looks down at her wallet while placing cash on the table. “I knew it. Women always just after me for my dog.” Shaking her head and chuckling as she stands up.

Clarke steps forward and gets a bit into Lexa’s personal space. Which we all know Lexa doesn’t mind at all.

“I think we both are clear that I’m in this for more than just your dog.” Clarke says in her raspy voice and some how makes it more raspy and sensual while she’s at it.

Lexa honestly thinks she’s about to pass out from the scent and aura that is Clarke Griffin. Knees buckling and honestly the only thing keeping her standing is the fact that she would look like a total nerd if she stumbles. Just when she thought she was about to get a hold of the situation Clarke leans over and kisses her cheek. If Lexa thought that she knew what soft was, she was absolutely mistaken. Soft to Lexa was a feather pillow? A light bristled tooth brush? A fluffy pillow top mattress? No, none of that even holds a candle, preferred vanilla scented, to Clarke’s lips.

“There’s the blush I was hoping to see. Come on stud.” Clarke says stepping away from Lexa and walking towards the door. 

 _‘How to Kill a Lesbian, by Clarke Griffin’_ Lexa thinks while she walks her walk out the door.

This was indeed going to be interesting.


End file.
